madre por 16 años
by leniiss
Summary: que pasa cuando tu sueño siempre ha sido ser madre? y cuando se da esta posibilidad? y que pasa si tu hermano se enamora de tu hijo? descubrelo aqui! EXB, RXE, AXJ
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a tods!_

_bueno primero de todo quiero pedirles perón ya que hace mucho que puse el 1r capitulo y pues no publiqués más. Pero tengo una buena escusa, lo que pasó es que me puse muy enferma y estaba cada dia en el hospital, hasta me ingresaron y pues no me encontraba en conticiones de escribir ni nada, espero que em pardonen._

_Pero ahora ya estoy aquí y pienso publicar mas capítulos._

_He vuelto a escribir el 1r capitulo porque creo que así queda mejor explicado, espero que les guste_

**Madre por 16**** años**

Una mujer de unos treinta años corría por el bosque, tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, llevaba un chándal con unas bambas nike, estaba nerviosa, llevaba una criatura en brazos, su hija, Isabella, sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer pero tenía que protegerla, ella era lo mas importante en ese momento y sabía que con ella nunca estaría a salvo, al menos por ahora. La mujer corrió unos metros más y se aturó justo en el límite del bosque, detrás de un árbol, justo delante suya se encontraba una grande casa con enormes ventanas que dejaban entrar mucha luz, cuando le pareció que no había nadie cerca se acercó a la puerta muy lentamente e intentando que bella no se despertara y se echara a llorar. Al llegar a la puerta se arrodilló y mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla dejó a bella en el suelo.

- lo siento mi vida- dijo mientras la dejaba- mama no puede darte lo que necesitas, pero los señores que viven en esta casa si, ellos son diferentes a los demás, con ellos siempre estarás a salvo, sé que no te harán daño- le dio un beso a bella y se levantó- cuando pueda vendré a buscarte.

Dejó una nota al lado del bebé y se marcho sin darse la vuelta, sabía que si se giraba a mirar no podría dejarla. La mujer desapareció entre los árboles del bosque.

Unos minutos mas tarde tres coches lujosos llegaron delante de la casa, de esos coches salieron siete personas, lo que tenían en común era que eran muy bellos y muy pálidos.

- hay un humano- dijo Rosalie

- si yo también lo huelo- dijo Carlise, hecho una rápida ojeada y vio donde estaba- allí esta, es un bebé- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba a su lado, lo había cogido en brazos y lo inspeccionaba para ver si estaba bien.- es una niña.

- si, se llama Isabella- dijo Emmet que había cogido la nota del suelo, ya estaban todos en la puerta mirando el bebé, aunque unos no tan cerca por la tentación que la sangre de la bebé les daba. – en la nota dice que nos la deja a nosotros para que cuidemos de ella ya que la madre no la puede proteger, dice también que sabe nuestro secreto y pos eso la ha dejado aquí, sabe que aquí nada le puede pasar- siguió Emmet.

- hasta que alguno de nosotros la ataque, entonces ya no estará tan segura- dijo Edward.

- nadie la atacará- dijo Rosalie- yo la cuidaré- mientras se la cogía de los brazos a Carlise.

- Rosalie cariño, aun no lo hemos hablado, no sé si tenerla aquí sea lo mejor- dijo Esme un poco preocupada.

- esa mujer ha confiado en nosotros para que cuidemos a su hija y eso vamos a hacer- dijo Rosalie empezando a enfurecerse.

- Ros, yo aun no estoy preparado para convivir con humanos en mi casa…- empezó a decir Jasper.

- bueno así será una práctica mejor, seguro que te acostumbras en seguida, además si va a suceder algo Alice lo verá y ya estaremos prevenidos- dijo muy segura Rosalie.

- y si no lo veo?- dijo alice preocupada- yo no he visto que nos encontraríamos a un bebé…

- Alice, dime, ves si le va a pasar algo malo a bella?- dijo Rosalie

- no, todo lo contrario pero…- empezó a decir Alice

- pues ya está, decidido, no le va a pasar nada y yo seré su madre mientras- lo dijo mientras entraba a la casa- ahora tenemos que ver donde dormirá, comprarle los biberones, los…- empezó a hacer una lista mental de todo lo que tenían que comprar

-oye Ros cariño… no podemos hacernos cargo del bebé, y yo que? No cuenta mi opinión para nada?- le dijo Emmet

- si que cuenta pero ya la sé y no me gusta lo que me dirás, tu ya sabes lo que esto significa, sabes lo importante que era para mi ser madre y no puedo, esta es mi oportunidad y tu ni nadie me la vais a quitar- justo después de decir eso salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la casa con bella en brazos.

- Rosalie!- gritó Emmet e hizo como si fuera a ir detrás de ella pero Edward lo paró

- déjala sola, cuando esté mas tranquila ya volverá- le dijo.

- bueno pues ya somos un miembro mas en la familia- dijo Esme, Alice empezó a dar saltitos de emoción y Edward puso los ojos en blanco, "Alice siempre igual" pensó y se fue para su cuarto, se tumbó en su sofá, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, ese bebé había despertado en el ganas de cogerla, de protegerla, tenía un olor diferente a los demás humanos y no encontraba la explicación a eso, le sería difícil apartarse de ella, lo mas seguro es que le hiciera daño, entonces Rosalie lo mataria.

* * *

que les ha parecido?

espero que les haya gustado, dejenme algun comentario de lo que piensan

muchas gracias y cuídense

besos

Leniiss


	2. Chapter 2

hola!

bueno aqui os dejo el 2n capitulo, ya en el 1r os he dicho porque no hebia publicado per os vuelvo a pedir perdon, aqui teneis el 2n.

espero que les guste.

Capitulo 2

Rosalie había ido al pueblo a comprar todas las cosas para bella, le había comprado todo lo que se le había ocurrido que necesitaría, un cochecito, una cuna, biberones, chupetes, leche, ropa, pañales… todo lo que fue encontrando. Como hacía muy buen día se sentó en un banco de un parque y cogió a bella en brazos.

- hola chiquita- le dijo mientras bella le cogía un dedo con su manita- a partir de hoy yo voy a ser tu mami, estoy un poco nerviosa la verdad porque nunca he hecho esto pero es el deseo más grande que tenía así que intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible, por eso no voy a dejar que te falte nada y nadie te hará daño, no sé si puedes entenderme…- bella le miró con sus ojos marrones- bueno supongo que sí- le dijo con una sonrisa- ahora solo espero que Emmet no esté muy enfadado conmigo, creo que ya es hora de volver pequeña, así que vamos- le dijo mientras se levantaba y la metía en el cochecito y empezaba a andar, paseó por el pueblo hasta encontrar la carretera que se dirigía a su casa, fue andando en vez de ir corriendo y llegar en menos de un minuto pero quería disfrutar de su primer paseo con bella, se sentía tan agradable, ahora le parecía que ya estaba completa, se sentía feliz por mucho que los demás no la entendieran.

De mientras en la casa de los Cullen…

- Esme cariño tranquilízate- le decía Carlise mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá del comedor.

- Hace ya mas de tres horas que se ha ido y tal y como se marchó… me preocupa- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- ya lo se cielo- Carlise miró hacia la puerta- Jasper por favor

Jasper entró acompañado de Alice y Emmet que también traía cara de preocupación, justo cuando Jasper entró sintieron una oleada de tranquilidad que hizo que se relajaran.

- ya está aquí- dijo Alice. Diez segundos más tarde Rosalie entraba por la puerta cargada con el cochecito y todas las bolsas de lo que había comprado en el pueblo para bella.

- he ido de compras- dijo sonriendo y señalando las bolsas algo que lo hacía evidente antes de que lo dijera, Rosalie miró a Emmet un poco nerviosa, nunca se había sentido así pero sabía que Emmet quería ir a hacer un viaje por distintos países ahora que era su 50 aniversario de casados y bella se lo impediría, pero cuando su mirada se posó en la de él los nervios desaparecieron, él le había sonreído.

- Rose, podemos hablar un momento?- ella asintió- a solas- dijo Emmet mirando a los demás.

- oh si claro- dijo Alice

- claro como tu ya sabes que va a pasar- dijo Jasper mientras todos salían por la puerta y se escuchaba como Alice se raía de lo que su novio había dicho.

- ven aquí- le dijo él cuando ya se habían ido, le señaló el sofá donde estaban antes Esme y Carlise sentados y que ahora estaba el.

Rosalie se acercó junto con bella en el carrito.

- Rose, yo...-coninuó él pero ella lo interrumpió

- lo siento Emmet- dijo ella bajando la cabeza

- lo sientes? Pero si no me has dejado terminar- dijo él, ella al escucharlo levanto la cabeza y vio que estaba sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa

- pues continua- dijo aun sonriendo

- lo que quería decirte es que me hubiera gustado ir contigo a comprar las cosas para bella- vio que ella iba a decir algo y le puso un dedo delante de la boca para que lo dejara seguir- ya sabes que yo eso de ser padre nunca lo he deseado como tú y pues que me digan papa me hace sentir viejo

- ya eres viejo- le interrumpió ella riendo pero paró de reír al ver la cara de advertencia de él, aunque dos segundos mas tarde los dos estaban riendo.

- ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no sé si lo haré bien, si estoy preparado pero si sé que tú has nacido para ser madre y que esta es la oportunidad que necesitabas y yo soy feliz solo de ver el brillo que tienes en los ojos ahora, y bueno si tu quieres puedo ayudarte a cuidarla- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- pero con una condición

- oh claro que quiero osito!- le dijo Rose abrazándole pero de golpe se separó y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- que condición?

- que nunca me llame papa, me cogerá un trauma- dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente fregándosela, Rose se rió, Emmet siempre haciendo tonterías.

- hecho papa oso- y lo abrazó mientras él replicaba por lo de papa.

- ohh que bonito!!- escucharon que Alice decía, los dos se giraban y vieron que los cuatro estaban mirándolos por la puerta

- así que voy a ser abuela- dijo Esme sonriendo

- eso si nos hace viejos Emmet no se de que te quejas- dijo Carlise y todos se rieron.

Se reunieron todos alrededor de bella, ya eran uno mas en la familia.

* * *

que os ha parecido?

dejenme algun review plis!

besos cuidense

leniiss


	3. Chapter 3

hola!

gracias por sus comentarios, me animaron mucho a seguir, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste ;)

Capitulo 3

En la casa de los Cullen se escuchaba un llanto de bebé. Rosalie tenía a bella en brazos intentándola calmar mientras Emmet pensaba que podría ser lo que le pasaba a ella, el porque lloraba ya que le habían dado el biberón y no lo había querido, le habían cambiado el pañal pero no estaba sucio, miraron que no tuviera fiebre pero tampoco era ese el caso, no sabían que hacer ya, Carlise estaba trabajando así que no los podía ayudar.

- a ya se!- dijo de repente Emmet- Edward puede leerle la mente y saber que le pasa, el porque llora tanto.

- tienes razón vamos a su cuarto- dijo Rosalie.

Al llegar a su cuarto entraron sin llamar, sabían que Edward ya sabía que entrarían antes de que llamaran a la puerta, así que se ahorraron ese paso ya que tenían una urgencia.

- Edward tienes que leerle la mente a bella, está llorando mucho y no sabemos porque- Edward que estaba tumbado en el sofá de su cuarto se sentó- le hemos dado el biberón pero no quería, le hemos mirado si…

- Rose, Rosalie!- le dijo Edward ya que no se callaba- si no te callas no escucho bien

- oh si perdón- y se lo quedó mirando esperando a ver que le decía Edward.

- no puede ser- dijo Edward con cara de no entender que estaba pasando.

- que Ed, que le pasa a bella?- dijo Emmet- es algo grave?

- no lo sé Em, no oigo sus pensamientos- de mientras bella aun seguía llorando.

- como que no? Eso no es posible! Porque no le puedes leer la mente?- dijo Rose preocupada y extrañada.

- pues no lo se Ros pero Carlise nos lo dirá que acaba de llegar- dijo mientras salía de la habitación hasta el comedor en la planta baja.

Se encontraban los tres y bella aun llorando ya en el comedor, le habían contado la situación a Carlise cosa que los extrañó a todos ya que Esme también llegó y no entendían porque Edward no podía escucharle los pensamientos.

- Supongo que cuando haya crecido un poco ya podrás, quizás es porque solo tiene 6 meses pero que cuando sea mayor ya no habrá problema- dijo Carlise después de un tiempo pensándolo.- Rose, dame a bella que le haré una revisión ya que si estuviera Alice aquí nos diría que tiene pero como no esta vamos a averiguarlo.

Carlise tumbó a bella en uno de los sofás del comedor y se sentó el al lado, le hizo un chaqueo completo y cuando estuvo intentó tranquilizarla ya que aun estaba llorando.

- lo que tiene es malestar estomacal, es normal en los bebés que a veces el estomago no digiere bien la leche del biberón, pero se le curará solo, es cuestión de esperar- dijo mientras intentaba hacer dormir a bella para ver si así se calmaba.

- esperar? Pero no deja de llorar, normalmente Rose la coge y se tranquiliza como si supiera ya que ella es su madre- dijo mientras miraba a Rose y le sonreía cariñosamente- pero esta vez no hay manera de tranquilizarse.

- pues será cuestión de hacer turnos ya que vosotros dos- dijo Esme señalando a Rosalie y Emmet- tenéis que ir de caza ahora cuando lleguen Jasper y Alice.

- pues ya empiezo yo- dijo Edward llendo hacia Carlise y cogiendo a bella, en el momento que la cogió ella se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar, fue cerrando los ojos mientras Edward le hacía caricias en el estómago hasta que se quedó dormida, eso pasó en poco menos de un minuto y todos alucinaron de lo rápido que se había clamado ella.

- guau Ed, cada vez que llore y Rose no la pueda calmar ya sabemos a quién vamos a recurrir- dijo Emmet mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro y salía hacia la puerta para irse de caza.

- te la dejo a tu cargo eh Ed, cuídamela- dijo Rosalie mientras le daba un beso a bella y se iba detrás de su marido.

Edward se fue hacia su cuarto y se sentó con bella en el sofá, se sentía muy bien con ella en brazos, era como si lo relajara y al acariciarle la piel le daba como un cosquilleo que no lograba entender, pero lo que mas raro encontraba era que no podía saber en lo que pensaba, pero quizás Carlise tenía razón y aun era demasiado pequeña.

* * *

que les ha parecido?

dejenme sus reviews! quiero saber su opinión

un beso

leniiss


	4. Chapter 4

hola!

aqui les dejo el 4 capítulo!

bueno antes que nada agradecer a todos los que me han puesto a favoritos y a todos sus comentarios, me animan mucho :D

bueno espero que les guste!

Capitulo 4

Ya habían pasado 10 años desde que bella llegó a la familia Cullen, ya todos habían desistido en que Edward le escuchara los pensamientos ya que a él le resultaba imposible, esos 10 años para Rosalie fueron los mejores años de su vida, todo había pasado sin complicaciones, Jasper ya estaba mas tranquilo junto a ella e incluso dejaba que lo abrazara y jugaba con ella sin miedo a hacerle daño, Emmet se había acostumbrado a que lo llamara papa ya que era algo que no le podía sacar de la cabeza a bella, incluso ahora ya le gustaba que le llamara papa y se sentía orgulloso cada vez que ella lo llamaba así, Esme y Carlise siempre tenían tiempo para jugar con ella, como buenos abuelos que eran, y enseñarle todo lo que sabían, muchos domingos se iban los tres de excursión y Esme le contaba todo lo que sabía sobre plantas y animales mientras que Carlise le enseñaba a coger frutos del bosque, Alice la llevaba muchas veces de compras y siempre le enseñaba cosas de moda y maquillaje, con ella era con, aparte de Rosalie, hacía cosas de chicas, aunque aun era pequeña Alice le quería enseñar y así de mayor lo pondría en práctica y con Edward, con él era diferente, siempre que estaba con él ella se sentía tranquila, relajada y muy a gusto y sentía una felicidad muy grande al verlo, como un cosquilleo que no lograba entender, con él tocaban el piano, mas bien Edward tocaba el piano, ella aun no sabía mucho y solo tocaba unas pocas notas pero igual le gustaba ver como él lo hacía, Edward por otro lado se sentía curioso respecto a bella, ella le fascinaba, aprendía muy deprisa y lo que mas curiosidad le daba era que no podía saber que pensaba en cada momento, por eso se pasaba algunas partes del día preguntándole que pensaba sobre cualquier cosa, le daba igual sobre que preguntarle pero tenía la necesidad de saberlo porque era una manera e conocerla aun mejor de lo que ya la conocía, saber cosas que solo le contaba a él, eso era lo que mas le gustaba, tener un secreto, solo de ellos.

Bella se despertó una mañana de sábado, miró al reloj que tenía en la mesilla de noche, eran las 11:30 de la mañana, se desperezó y se levantó de la cama y tal y como estaba, en pijama y despeinada, bajó al piso de abajo hacia la cocina de donde le llegaba una olor de comida que le hacía remover las tripas del hambre que tenía, al entrar se encontraban Esme, Carlise y Jasper.

- buenos días- dijo bella mientras bostezaba.

- buenos días pequeña- le dijo Carlise mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- que hay para desayunar abuela? Tengo mucha hambre- dijo ella mientras se ponía una mano en el estomago.

- lo que quieras bella, que te apetece?- preguntó con una de sus sonrisas encantadora y amable que siempre tenía para bella.

- me apetecen unos cereales de chocolate- dijo ella mientras se dirigía a un armario donde estaban los platos, cogió uno hondo y luego fue a buscar una cuchara, cuando se giró ya tenía en la mesa los cereales y la leche, se sentó y se los sirvió.

- bella hoy te vas a quedar sola en la mañana- le dijo Carlise mientras ella se metía una cucharada en la boca.

- bueno no pasa nada- lo dijo con la boca llena. Ella estaba muy contenta, así podría realizar su investigación _(NA: más adelante sabréis que investigación se refiere)_

- bella no hables con la boca llena- dijo Emmet mientras entraba en la cocina

- perdón papa intentare no volver a hacerlo- le dijo con una sonrisa de inocente, Emmet soltó una carcajada.

Carlise le explicó que sus padres y sus tres tíos junto con Esme se iban a una de sus excursiones que a ella nunca la dejaban ir, por eso iban en turnos para que no se quedara sola pero que esta vez tenían que ir todos juntos y que él tenía que ir al hospital porque había surgido una emergencia pero que intentaría llegar lo mas rápido posible, así que a las doce todos se fueron, ella tuvo que disimular y decir que estudiaría un poco ya que siempre sabían lo que pensaba hacer ya que mentía muy mal así que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para sacarse de la cabeza lo que en verdad pensaba hacer para que así no sospecharan de ella.

Cuando se marcharon fue corriendo hacia el tercer piso, allí se encontraba el despacho de Carlise, nunca le dejaban entrar allí pero unos días antes había descubierto donde estaba la llave, así que detrás de una estatua que había al lado de la puerta estaba la llave, la cogió y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, antes de girar el pomo respiró hondo y entró, nunca se había saltado ninguna norma y nunca había hecho algo que estuviera prohibido así que estaba muy nerviosa.

El despacho era una habitación grande y con mucho espacio, había muchas estanterías con libros y algunos cuadros en la pared, en el centro había una mesa de despacho con bastantes papeles encima, bella se dirigió allí sin mirar nada más, miró los papeles y eran cosas del trabajo de Carlise, eso no era lo que estaba buscando, miró en los cajones y tampoco había nada hasta que en el ultimo cajón encontró una caja vieja, al abrirla encontró documentos de años pasados, algunos muy antiguos de ellos, de su familia, eran carnets de identidad, de la seguridad social… eso era lo que buscaba, una prueba, así que era verdad lo que ella sospechaba, la pregunta que ahora le rondaba la cabeza era "¿porque?" "¿que eran?" y lo mas importante "¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho?" en esa caja no encontró ninguna respuesta mas así que la guardó y se dirigió a una estantería, tenía poco tiempo para averiguarlo hasta que Carlise volviera del trabajo, en la primera estantería sol había libros de autores de épocas antiguas, cada vez que iba avanzando los autores se acercaban mas al siglo XXI, entre la tercera estantería y la cuarta había un cuadro, primero lo pasó sin prestarle atención pero luego volvió a mirarlo, quizás parecía primero que no tenía nada de especial, eran cuatro hombres en un balcón tipo románico, pero cuando se fue fijando vio que uno de esos hombres era su abuelo Carlise, miró al pié del marco donde había una placa con una inscripción, la inscripción decía: _Volterra 1850_, eso si la dejó alucinando, sabía que hacía muchos años que ellos habían nacido pero no se pensaba que tanto, entonces recordó que en una de las estanterías anteriores había leído la palabra _Volterra_ así que retrocedió en sus pasos, en la segunda estantería lo encontró, se titulaba _secretos de Volterra de Andrea Miaccio_, lo cogió y miró el índice, los primeros temas no le parecieron relevantes ya que hablaba de la ubicación y monumentos que podías encontrar allí, pero en el quinto capítulo ya algo le llamó la atención _los vigilantes_, así se llamaba el título, fue hacia la pagina del principio del capítulo y empezó a leer, allí decía que había leyendas que hablaban de seres que vigilaban la zona, se creía que esos seres eran vampiros, al leer esta palabra todo le pareció mas claro, ellos no comían, no los había visto dormir nunca, eran muy fríos y rápidos y hacían cada mes una excursión misteriosa, pero había otras cosas que no le cuadraban, ellos salían de día… mientras pensaba en eso escucho la puerta abrirse, solo le dio tiempo de girar la cabeza y ver a Carlise entrando, no sintió miedo ahora que sabía que podían ser, pero si sintió miedo a que él se enfadara con ella al haber fisgoneado sus cosas.

- Carlise yo….- dijo mientras se levantaba, él le hizo una señal de que callara.

- bella no estoy enfadado, sabía que algún día sospecharías, es normal, tu creces pero nosotros estamos siempre igual, no nos ves hacer lo mismo que tu haces, solo te pido que esperes a que este tu madre para que te lo contemos todo, se que ella quería decírtelo pero le da miedo- le dijo mientras se acercó a ella, le cogió el libro y lo guardó a la estantería

- miedo de que?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- mejor que te lo cuente ella- le dijo, luego miró hacia la puerta- ya están aquí, Alice les debe de haber dicho, han llegado todos- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Alice les habrá dicho que? De que hablas abuelo?- dijo bella mientras lo seguía escaleras abajo sin entender de que hablaba él.

- todo a su tiempo bella todo a su tiempo- mientras que llegaban al comedor donde ya estaban todos esperándola, todos la miraban con cara de preocupación pero a quien se le notaba mas era a Rosalie su madre, bella le sonrió para reconfortarla, no quería que se sintiera mal.

- ven bella siéntate- le dijo su padre señalando un hueco en el sofá entre él y su madre.

* * *

a partir de aqui ya iran pasando cosas, esto aun es un poco de introduccion jeje

que les ha parecido? espero su review!!

besos cuidense

leniiss


	5. Chapter 5

hola!

aqui les dejo el 5! dos capitulos en un dia eh! no se me pueden quejar jeje

espero que les guste. en este capitulo no pasa nada que no sepais, porque la historia de sus vidas antes de ser vampiros ya la sabemos del libro pero bella no y se la tenian que contar jeje

Capitulo 5

Bella se sentó, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que todos la miraban con cara preocupada, pero de pronto sintió una ola de tranquilidad que la hizo sentirse muy bien, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera tan relajado que flotaba.

- bella yo primero de todo quiero pedirte perdón- le dijo Rosalie mientras le cogía una mano- yo quería decirte pero aun eras pequeña y te podías asustar fácilmente y…

- no te preocupes mama, no pasa nada- le dijo ella para calmarla, le hacía sentir mal verla triste- no tengo miedo, seas lo que seas eres mi madre y eso no va a cambiar- al decir eso vio un cambio en la cara de Rosalie, pasó de estar triste y preocupada a muy contenta y emocionada

- bueno deja que te contemos nuestra historia- dijo Emmet también muy contento por lo que había dicho bella, cuando Alice tuvo su visión y les contó a todos, ellos ya pensaban que bella se asustaría y quizás no querría saber nada de ellos pero quizás habían sido un poco pesimistas ya que la conocían muy bien y eso era justo lo que Emmet esperaba que ella le dijera a su madre.- Carlisle- dijo Emmet para decirle que mejor que empezara él con la historia.

- yo nací en 1640- vio como bella abría los ojos por la sorpresa y le sonrió cálidamente- mi padre era pastor anglicano y mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz, mi padre lideró a mis 23 años una revuelta contra las brujas, licántropos y vampiros- hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción por parte de bella pero ella lo miraba expectante- yo localicé un aquelarre de vampiros que vivían ocultos en las cloacas de la ciudad, les puse una trampa pero uno escapó, entonces cometí un error.

- que error?- pregunto bella con curiosidad y echándose para adelante hacia donde él estaba sentado como si así le llegara mejor la explicación.

- pues pensé que estaría demasiado hambriento para atacar y lo perseguí, éste cayó encima de mi haciéndome una herida y mató a otros dos que iban conmigo, entonces tuve miedo, sabía cómo reaccionaría mi padre así que me escondí en un sótano mientras duró la transformación y luego al darme cuenta en lo que me había convertido intente…- miró a bella, no quería atormentarla, solo le estaba haciendo un resumen para asustarla lo menos posible, al fin y al cabo solo tenía diez años.

- que intentaste abuelo?- le incitó a seguir bella

- intenté suicidarme- bella puso sus manos en la boca en señal de sorpresa- pero no funcionó como puedes comprobar- le dijo sonriendo para calmarla un poco

- y luego que hiciste?- le pregunto ella ya más tranquila, había notado una ola de tranquilidad y seguridad que la relajó.

- yo no quería beber sangre humana así que me exilié en una cueva de un bosque pero un día tenía tanta sed que ataqué a una manada de venados, entonces vi que así podía sobrevivir y no hacer daño a nadie, empecé a estudiar de noche y me fui a Francia y luego seguí por el resto de Europa pasando por todas sus mejores universidades, estudié música, ciencias y medicina y entonces me hice doctor.- hizo otra pausa dejando asimilar todo lo que había dicho a bella- luego pasé un tiempo con los vulturis, esos hombres que salían en el cuadro que has visto antes te acuerdas?- bella asintió- pero nuestros ideales no coincidían así que me marche a América, Chicago, a ejercer de medico.

- que ideales tienen ellos?- pregunto bella, quería saberlo todo, era un tema que le estaba despertando mucha curiosidad.

- ellos no encontraban bien que me alimentara de sangre de animales en vez de la humana y siempre me insistían en que era una estupidez y que tenía que hacerlo, así que un día me cansé y me fui.

- y cuántos años tienes ahora? Si naciste en 1640 y estamos en 2009…- intentó hacer el cálculo pero Carlisle se le adelantó.

- tengo 369 años, me conservo bien no?- esto hizo a bella reír

- pues si abuelo si te conservas- dijo aun riendo, luego se puso seria- y ustedes? Cual es vuestra historia?- les preguntó a los demás.

- el primero en unirse a mi fue Edward- ella le miró y él le sonrió cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco

- yo nací en Chicago en 1901, tenía 17 años, por aquel entonces yo deseaba convertirme en soldado pero la epidemia de gripe española me fastidió los planes, entonces mis padres murieron también de dicha enfermedad pero mi madre antes de morir le pidió a Carlisle que me salvara y así lo hizo, mas o menos- sonrió con un poco de nostalgia.

- entonces en 1921 me encontraron a mi- siguió Esme el relato- yo me había tirado de un acantilado ya que mi hijo había nacido muerto pero al tirarme no me morí al instante y Carlisle me convirtió, poco después nos enamoramos y nos casamos- dijo ella sonriéndole y cogiendo la mano a su marido con cariño.

- lo siento mucho abuela, se ve que sufriste mucho- dijo bella con tristeza, no le gustaba ver como todos sus seres queridos tenían esos malos recuerdos.

- no te preocupes cielo, ahora soy muy feliz- le dijo con total sinceridad cosa que tranquilizó y animó a bella.

- bueno ahora me toca a mi- dijo Rosalie con un gran suspiro, bella la miró y le cogió una mando dándole ánimos para que se lo contara.- yo nací en 1915 en Nueva York, mi padre trabajaba de empleado en un banco, un dia conocí al hijo del banquero y al cabo de un tiempo nos íbamos a casar pero unos días antes…- Rosalie paró, no se veía capaz de poder explicar eso a bella, había sufrido mucho así que intentó cambiar un poco las cosas para que no fuera tan horrible- unos días antes en la noche me lo encontré borracho con unos amigos suyos y me maltrataron pero Carlisle me convirtió.

- yo convertí a Rose para que fuera la compañera sentimental de Edward pero nunca se llegaron a ver así- le contó Carlislie, bella miró a Edward, no se lo imaginaba haciéndole de padre, al pensar eso le vino un escalofrío, por suerte no lo era, ella no lo podía ver como un padre, incluso le costaba verlo como un tío, para ella era Edward, alguien especial.

- y tu papa?- le dijo bella incitándole a contar su historia

-yo a los 20 estaba cazando en Tennessee cuando fui atacado por un oso, estaba apunto de morir pero tu madre me encontró y me llevo hasta Carlisle para que me convirtiera- le explicó Emmet- tu madre y yo nos hemos casado numerosas veces ya que a ella le encantan las lunas de miel- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y riéndose cuando Rose le pego en el brazo y antes de aparecer tu íbamos un tiempo a vivir solos como una pareja normal y luego volvíamos, eran como vacaciones- me dijo sonriendo

- vaya así que le salvaste la vida a papa?- mirando a Rosalie con cara de asombro, todo lo que le estaban contando parecía un cuento pero no, era bien real, era parte de su vida. – y solo puedes ser vampiro cuando te estas muriendo?

- no, pero solo los convertí porque no tenían otra salida, era esto o la muerte- dijo Carlisle

- por ejemplo, a mi o Jasper no nos convirtieron porque nos estábamos muriendo- dijo Alice

- y porque os convirtieron?- preguntó con gran curiosidad.

- yo nací en 1901, me ingresaron en un hospital psiquiátrico ya que tenía sueños de cosas que iban a pasar, me hice amiga de un señor viejo que resultó ser un vampiro, éste me convirtió ya que había otro vampiro que se había propuesto matarme- le hizo un resumen Alice

- sueños de lo que iba a pasar?- preguntó ella sin entender

- si, yo tengo premoniciones, puedo ver el futuro según tengas previsto hacerlo, pero es subjetivo, puede cambiar- le contó Alice

- por eso muchas veces sabes lo que voy a hacer antes de que lo haga!- dijo bella como si le hubieran dicho la respuesta de un acertijo muy difícil- por eso ya sabían que yo había ido a averiguar y lo había descubierto no?

- exacto, pero no soy la única- siguió Alice- Jasper puede controlar los sentimientos y emociones de quien le rodea, Emmet tiene mas fuerza de la que nosotros los vampiros solemos tener y Edward puede leer la mente- al decir eso bella lo miró nerviosa, no quería que él escuchara sus pensamientos

- tranquila bella- dijo Edward al ver su cara de espanto, tu mente es la única que no puedo leer- bella no supo si eso le alivió o no, ya que no entendía porque a ella no podía

- y porque a mi no? Que soy un bicho raro?- preguntó preocupada

- te estoy diciendo que puedo leer mentes, Jasper controlar emociones y Alice ver el futuro y a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro es a ti?- dijo Edward riéndose- esa si es buena

- me alegra divertiros- dijo bella viendo como todos reían- y tu Jasper? Y como llegaste a encontrarte con ellos Alice?

- a los 20 una vampira llamada María me convirtió, mi responsabilidad era entrenar a jóvenes vampiros para María. Después de casi un siglo un vampiro llamado Peter me dijo que me marchara con él y su pareja, y así lo hice pero luego decidí vagar por mi cuenta y entonces Alice me encontró me dijo que había visto a una familia que se alimentaba con sangre de animales así que decidimos unirnos.

- vaya, así que hay muchos vampiros mas?- preguntó bella

- si hay muchos por allí fuera, de vez en cuando nos encontramos con ellos pero nunca te pasará nada, nosotros te protegemos- dijo Esme con cariño, bella le sonrió ahora ya sabía toda la historia.

- no tienes miedo de nosotros verdad?- preguntó Rosalie

- no claro que no, ya te lo he dicho antes mama y ahora te lo vuelvo a decir, para mi tu eres mi madre y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, ya sé que no eres mi madre biológica, que ella me dejó aquí porque estaría mas segura y estaría bien, y no podía estar tan de acuerdo con ella, tu eres la madre que cualquiera querría para mi eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar, por eso estoy segura que mi madre bilógica me dejo aquí, porque sabía que estabas tu- le dijo bella con los ojos acuosos, se había emocionado un poco, siempre lo había pensado pero nunca se lo había dicho, se giró hacia Emmet- y tu también eh papa!- le dijo con una sonrisa, sabía que a él no le gustaba que lo llamara así porque lo hacía sentir mayor- tu también- repitió mientras le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas, se abrazaron los tres y luego se les unió Alice y Esme que si pudieran llorar ya lo estarían haciendo junto con Rosalie y Emmet aunque este último no lo reconocería, luego en el abrazo se les unieron les tres que faltaban de la gran familia que eran.

* * *

que les ha parecido?

espero sus reviews!!

quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejais un review, me dan animos para seguir :D y también a los que me han agregado a favoritos, gracias!!

un beso cuidense

leniiss


	6. Chapter 6

hola a todos!

**AVISO**:

Queria deciros que os he subido la parte que tenía escrita para que no os dejara tanto tiempo sin historia pero que supongo que tardare un poco en subir el siguiente capitulo, no se, supongo que el fin de semana siguiente o no se, cuando pueda terminarlo ya que mi busabuela esta en el hospital ingresada y pues los medicos dicen que no lo superara pero no se sabe cuando sera eso, asi que no estoy en el mejor momento pero les dejo este cachito de historia, espero que les guste y que me comprendan.

un beso y espero sus reviews

leniiss.

Capitulo 6

En la tarde, después de una mañana llena de revelaciones bella se encontraba en el cuarto de Edward, le gustaba mucho ese cuarto ya que tenía muchos libros y música, allí siempre pasaba un buen rato, estaba mirando la librería a ver qué libro podría leer en la noche cuando notó un golpe de aire, inmediatamente se giró y lo vio allí, estaba sonriéndole con un libro entre sus manos

- lee este bella, seguro que te gustará- le dijo entregándole el libro, ella sonrió mientras lo cogía y se sentaba en el sofá que había en el cuarto

- _Cumbres borrascosas _de que va?- le preguntó mientras observaba como se sentaba a su lado lentamente.

- si te lo digo ya pierde la gracia- le dijo mientras le desordenaba un poco el pelo con cariño, de repente se puso tenso- bella, un amigo tuyo acaba de llegar

- como sabes?- preguntó con curiosidad, él le sonrió mientras le señalaba la cabeza recordándole la charla que habían tenido todos en el mañana- oh es verdad que lees la mente- dijo mientras se ruborizaba un poco, cosa que le pareció adorable a él.- y sabes quien es?

- si, Jacob- se quedó callado un poco y luego sonrió- espabila a bajar ya que a tu madre no le está gustando mucho este chaval, aun lo echará de aquí a patadas- dijo riéndose mientras ella salía corriendo del cuarto.

Cuando bella llego al recibidor se encontró a Jacob fuera en la puerta esperando mirando con cara un poco atemorizada a Rosalie que lo miraba mal y Emmet y Alice riéndose un poco mas atrás de la escena, al darse cuenta de su presencia a Jacob se le iluminaron los ojos de la ilusión y Rosalie cambió su expresión al mirarla por una de dulzura y amor.

- bella cariño este chico…- hizo como que pensaba como era su nombre-Jacob te ha venido a ver.

- bella vamos a dar una vuelta?- preguntó el ilusionado

- ok Jake- sonrió ella, para entonces Edward ya estaba también en el recibidor pero la sonrisa que traía se desvaneció al escuchar los pensamientos de Jacob, ahora estaba de acuerdo con Rosalie y no quería a ese chico cerca de bella solo que tenían motivos distintos por no querer eso.

- bella ya es tarde- empezó Rosalie

- oh venga mama! Solo son las siete- replicó ella- te prometo que a las 9 estoy aquí

- a las 8 aquí- bella intentó replicar pero Rosalie se lo impidió- a las 8 o no sales

- ok a las 8 estoy aquí- dijo ella aceptando su derrota- vamos Jake- le dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano mientras salían, gesto que encantó a Jacob pero desagradó notablemente a Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!!

Antes que nada agradecerles sus ánimos y apoyo.

Como van las vacaciones de navidad? Espero que genial

Y Feliz 2010!!

Ahora si les dejo con el siguiente capitulo

Espero que les guste

Capitulo 7

Edward estaba dando andando de un lado a otro del comedor donde desde allí se veía la puerta de entrada, cada cinco minutos que para él eran eternos miraba a la puerta con la esperanza de que bella entrara, ya hacía una hora desde que bella se había ido junto a Jacob a dar una vuelta. Siempre le había gustado que bella tuviera amigos y se divirtiera con ellos pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ella estaba creciendo y a medida que creces aparecen los sentimientos cosa que Jacob ya había experimentado, Edward no se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de felicidad y los pensamientos felices en el momento que bella le había cogido de la mano para irse de la casa, cada vez que revivía ese momento mas rabia le daba haberla dejado ir pero aun sentía mas rabia por no ser él a quien bella cogiera de la mano para irse juntos.

- Edward vale ya de dar vueltas, ahora tiene que estar a punto de llegar que ya son las ocho- dijo Alice entrando en la sala riéndose de su hermano- deja de preocuparte que pareces tu su padre y no Emmet

- cuando Emmet se preocupe de algo se terminará el mundo- dijo Jasper entrando con una caja de pizza- crees Edward que le apetecerá a bella comer pizza?

- y yo que sé!- contesto él aun mas nervioso, de repente notó como una ola de tranquilidad recorría su cuerpo- perdona Jasper- le dijo sonriéndole- y gracias- dijo mientras Jasper le devolvía la sonrisa.

Bella y Jacob estaban llegando a la casa, habían ido a dar una vuelta por la montaña aunque no llegaron muy lejos ya que bella era algo patosa y siempre tropezaba con alguna branca cosa que les ralentizaba el paso. divisaron a lo lejos la casa y bella avanzo mas rápidamente porque ya era la hora que Rosalie le había dicho de volver y no quería que se enfadara, al llegar en la puerta bella se giró hacia Jacob para despedirse.

- bueno Jake lo he pasado muy bien- le dijo sonriendo

- yo también bella- dijo Jacob dando un paso hacia ella para darle dos besos de despedida pero cuando se los iba a dar la puerta se abrió

- hola bella que bien que ya llegaste, Jasper ya ha traído la cena- dijo Edward muy sonriente, miró a Jacob y este lo miraba mal ya que no le había dejado dar los dos besos

- hola Ed- dijo ella muy contenta de verlo- a las ocho quieres que cene? No es algo pronto?- dijo sonriendo

- tienes razón pero mientras entras y te camias de ropa para estar mas comoda ya se te han hecho las nueve- le dijo él giñándole un ojo cosa que hizo sonrojarla y poner de mas mala leche a Jacob ya que parecía que bella se había olvidado de él así que carraspeó logrando que ella le volviera a prestar toda su atención o parte de la que podía ya que con Edward a su lado era difícil

- bueno Jake ya nos vemos en clase- dijo bella mientras entraba en casa detrás de Edward- que duermas bien- le dijo mientras empezaba a cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa

- eh bella!- le dijo Jacob mientras con una mano paraba la puerta para que no la cerrase- que no nos hemos despedido- y dicho esto se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al separarse miró con malicia a Edward, ya que al final había conseguido darle el beso, le sonrió a bella y se marcho.

- que hay para comer- le dijo bella mientras iban hacia el comedor sin notar la rabia que le recorría por el cuerpo a Edward, ella olio bien profundo para ver que había para cenar ya que él no le había contestado- mmm pizza!

- sabia que te apetecería comerla- dijo Jasper cuando entraron los dos en el comedor donde ella estaba toda la familia reunida, aunque ellos no comieran se sentaban todos con bella para pasar un rato en familia mientras ella comía.

- tu no eres un vampiro pero el olfato como nosotros si que lo tienes eh- le dijo Emmet revolviéndole el pelo.

- bueno voy practicando para cuando lo sea- dijo bella mientras masticaba un trozo grande de pizza- que?- preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que todos la estaban mirando parados.

- bella eso que has dicho es muy serio- dijo Rosalie

- mama estoy hablando muy seriamente- dijo ella sacando su concentración del trozo de pizza para ponerla en su madre- además todos sabéis que yo seré como vosotros algún día, me lo dijo la tía Alice

- bella eso era un secreto- dijo Alice que sabía lo que se avecinaba ahora

- Alice! Como le dices eso a la niña!- dijo Rosalie

- oye que ya no soy una niña que tengo diez años!- dijo bella ofendida

- cariño mejor no digas nada ahora que lo empeorarás- le dijo Jasper en un susurro poniéndole una mano en el hombro

- bella ya te puedes estar sacando esa idea de la cabeza- le dijo Rosalie enfadada

- eso cariño haz caso de tu madre, no vamos a convertirte en ningún momento- le dijo Esme

- pero porque no? Yo quiero estar con ustedes siempre- dijo bella alzando la voz

- y lo vas a estar, estarás toda tu vida con nosotros- le dijo Carlise intentando con su tono de voz que ella se tranquilizara cosa que no logró.

- toda mi vida? Llegara un momento que seré mas vieja que mi madre!- ya desesperada- y luego que?- se giró hacia su madre- dejaras que me muera de vieja? Si me muero no me vas a ver nunca mas, dejaras que tu hija se muera?

- bella no me hagas esto- dijo Rosalie con claro dolor en el rostro

- que yo no te haga esto?- le dijo levantándose de la silla- no me hagas tu esta mama, yo quiero ser como tu, estar siempre contigo y si tu no quieres pues Alice me convertirá y tu no podrás impedirlo- después de decir eso se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto mientras que algunas lagrimas le resbalaban por el rostro, en el comedor reinó el silencio, ellos sabían que algún día llegaría ese momento pero no pensaron que tan pronto, ahora lo que tenían que hacer era sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

Que les ha parecido??

Dejen sus reviews!!

Un beso cuídense

leniiss


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!!

Les dejo con el siguiente capitulo

Espero que les guste

Capitulo 8

- vamos bella no te enfades y abre la puerta!- dijo Alice desde el otro lado.

- déjame en paz- le contestó ella, estaba tumbada en su cama con la cabeza hacia el colchón y sus manos una a cada lado de la cara- veta Alice, no te pienso abrir

- bella por favor, sabes que si quiero la puedo tirar al suelo en un momento- dijo cuando había parado de dar golpes a la puerta

- no te atreverás- bella había movido su cabeza hacia un lado mirando a la puerta para ver si aun estaba entera

- sabes que si lo haré cariño, así que ábreme la puerta- puso su brazos cruzados encima del pecho en modo de espera- contare hasta tres, uno…dos…tr

Bella había abierto la puerta, tenía los ojos hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorando toda la noche, no dejo que Alice la analizara mas ya que en el momento que abrió se giró y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, Alice la siguió y se sentó en el borde.

- bella no puedes seguir enfadada, ya te he dicho que lo siento, pero tienes que entenderme, era tu cumpleaños, ya hacías 16 años, lo teníamos que celebrar por todo lo alto- le dijo suavemente.

- por todo lo alto? Venga Alice, sabes que no me gusta celebrarlo, me siento incomoda con tanta atención…

- pero es la que te mereces bella- le interrumpió ella.

- quizás es la que me merezco pero de mi familia, como mucho de mis amigos pero no te todo el pueblo!- le recriminó mientras se sentaba en la cama, notaba que la ira le volvía a subir por todo el cuerpo- a todo el pueblo! Pero te volviste loca?

- todo el pueblo no eh! Que el señor Lunter el panadero y su familia no puedo venir porque…

- que me da igual Alice, que no lo tenias que haber hecho sin consultármelo- le dijo bella mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto enfadado.

- pero tu me lo habrías prohibido- le dijo haciéndole un puchero.

- pues normal, invitaste a gente que no sabía ni quien era! Además que no lo viste en una de tus visiones que terminaría enfadada contigo?- el enfado ya se le estaba marchando del cuerpo, se estaba calmando.

- si, pero también vi que me perdonabas así que… me arriesgué- le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

- argg! Como odio que tengas razón- Alice la abrazó muy contenta y ella se lo devolvió son una sonrisa, si es que Alice no tenía remedio, siempre igual.

- anda vamos a bajo que quiero ver la película que te ha regalado Ángela- Alice la agarró de la mano y la arrastró escaleras abajo, hacia el salón donde ya estaban todos los demás esperándola- mira para que ya se te pase del todo el enfado te he hecho esto- le dijo mientras le señalaba un bol lleno de palomitas, bella lo cogió- no me vas a dar las gracias?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Jasper en el sofá y bella entre Emmet y Edward

- y la bebida?- le preguntó ignorándola

- allí- dijo con una enorme sonrisa señalando una mesita que había al lado de Esme, esta se la acercó

- gracias abuela

Alice sonrió mientras miraba el comienzo de la película, sabía que bella ya la había perdonado del todo, lo que no sabía era que en la mañana siguiente se la llevaría de compras.

Que les ha parecido??

Ahora ya tiene 16, ya van a empezar a pasar mas cositas jeje

Dejen sus reviews!!

Un beso cuídense

leniiss


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!!

Les dejo con el siguiente capitulo

Espero que les guste

Capitulo 9

En la mañana siguiente alguien entró corriendo al cuarto de bella. Ésta que estaba durmiendo se despertó al oír los gritos y las palmas que iba dando Alice mientras saltaba.

- vamos bella!! Levántate!- gritaba

- a que viene tanto grito tía?- preguntó mientras bostezaba.

- que vamos al centro comercial- dijo una Alice aun mas contenta si eso era posible

Al escuchar eso bella puso mala cara y se volvió a tapar con la sabana con intención de seguir durmiendo pero escuchó una risa que hizo que se girara a ver al dueño de esa risa. Al girarse allí lo vio, tan perfecto como siempre, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y parecía estarse divirtiendo con la escena que había visto. La miró y le sonrió con esa sonrisa suya espectacular que conseguía poner a bella nerviosa, ella no lo comprendía muy bien ya que hacía unos años que al verlo se ponía nerviosa y anhelaba un solo roce, por pequeño que fuera con él. El problema era que no lo podía hablar con nadie ya que se suponía que él era su tío así que no podía preguntar a nadie que era esto que sentía por él, aunque algo ya sospechaba.

Alice se había ibo de la habitación después de prepararle la ropa que ella quería que se pusiera, pero Edward aun seguía allí. Bella se volvió a tumbar en la cama y se puso las manos en la cabeza, aun no había empezado el día y ya quería que terminara. De repente notó que Edward se sentaba en la cama y le acariciaba un brazo, cosa que hizo que se le arrizara el bello por el tacto de él.

- bella anímate, a nosotros- refiriéndose a Jasper, Emmet y él- también nos obligan a ir tu madre y Alice así que tranquila que estaremos contigo para vigilarlas, sobre todo a Alice.

Bella le sonrió, se sentó en la cama y le dio un beso de buenos días en la mejilla, le encantaba poder darle al menos dos besos al día sin que pareciese raro, uno por la mañana y otro por la noche, pero ella no era consciente del efecto que esos dos besos producían en Edward. Él durante la noche mientras la observaba dormir deseaba que se hiciera de día para que ella despertara y le diera el beso, un suave roza pero electrizante y solo tenía que esperar a la noche para que le diera otro, le parecía que solo vivía anhelando esos dos besos pero no le importaba porque eso le hacía feliz, le hacía sentirse mucho mejor con el mismo.

Que les ha parecido??

Ahora ya tiene 16, ya van a empezar a pasar mas cositas jeje

Dejen sus reviews!!

Un beso cuídense

leniiss


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!!

Les dejo con el siguiente capitulo

Espero que les guste

Capitulo10

Habían pasado toda la mañana en el centro comercial, Alice arrastraba a Bella de una tienda a la otra, al final logró poder parar para comer algo.

Entraron en un restaurante mexicano, uno de los favoritos de Bella y como hacía mucho que no comía allí pues Emmet dijo de entrar. El camarero les entregó la carta sin dejar de observar a Rosalie, o mas bien su escote pronunciado, cosa que hizo enrabiar a Emmet. Bella miró la carta unas dos veces antes de decidirse por un rollito y una cola. El camarero se sorprendió que solo pidiera ella comida ya que eran cinco más pero al volver a mirar a Rosalie le dejó de importar.

De mientras que esperaban la comida de Bella, mientras ellos iban hablando, ella miraba por la ventana del restaurante que daba dentro del centro comercial, le gustaba ver a la gente passar unos sumidos en sus pensamientos y sus problemas, otros charlando animadamente, niños corriendo y con las madres detrás, novios paseando agarrados de la mano... al ver la imagen de una pareja de enamorados sintió envidia, ella también deseaba tener a alguien que la quisiera de esa manera, con 16 años aun no había encontrado a nadie, y la unica persona que ella quería como novio era un imposible. Se sientía triste hasta que una ola de tranquilidad y alegría le recorrió el cuerpo, miró a Jasper y este le sonrió como si no hubiera hecho nada, Bella bufó y se volvió a girar hacia la ventana, no le gustaba demasiado que cambiaran su estado de animo aunque en ese momento se lo agradecía ya que no le apetecía sentirse triste. De repente vió a alguien, esa persona la hizo sentir muy feliz y sin ayuda de Jasper, ella sola podía ponerla de muy buen humor, de repente ante la mirada atónita de los demás se levantó y se fue corriendo hasta esa persona.

- Jacob!!- gritó en medio del centro comercial, este estaba solo y se giró extrañado pero al verla una gran sonrisa le salió en la cara, ella corrió hacia el y se le tiró a los brazos y se fundieron en un gran abrazo.- Jake que haces aqui?

- Hola Bella, pues he venido a comprar unas cosas que necesita mi padre y a comprar unas piezas para la moto que te dije que estaba arreglandome.- le dijo mientras le mostraba la bolsa.- ahora estaba mirando a ver donde comía algo antes de ir para casa. Y tu has venido sola?- lo dijo con algo de esperanzas, no queria que estubieran los cullen y menos ese tío suyo, Edward, no le gustaba nada.

- pues no, he venido con mis padres y los demas, porque no comes con nosotros?- le dijo muy sonriente, estaba contenta de verlo, cuando estaba cerca de él siempre se ponía muy nerviosa, sentía una gran alegría que no le dejaba parar de sonreir en todo el rato, ella estaba convencida que le gustaba Edward pero con Jacob se sentía muy bien, algo que no lograba entender.

- no tranquila, no quiero molestar- Jacob se moria de ganas por comer con ella, pero lo quería hacer a solas, no le apetecia comer con los cullen y menos con Edward, había visto como Bella lo miraba y eso lo mataba de celos.

- como vas a molesta Jake! anda vamos- lo agarró de la mano y lo llevo hasta el restaurante, los demás no se habían perdido la escena a traves del cristal, y como tenían un oído muy fino pudieron escuchar toda la conversación, auqnue Edward más que solo la conversación.

- Alice, podrías habernos dicho k nos lo encotraríamos así estariamos preparados- le dijo Rosalie algo mosqueada.

- lo siento Rose, pero no lo vi venir, de verdad que no. Además es amigo de Bella, no te tendría que caer bien?- le dijo sonriente

- primero que te caiga bien a ti, luego ya veremos, esqeu tiene algo que no me termina de gustar- dijo Rose justo antes de que llegaran a la mesa.

- miren a quién me he encontrado- dijo Bella que aun lo tenía agarrado de la mano- comerá con nosotros, así no tiene que comer solo. Jacob se sentó delante de Bella, justo al lado de Edward, se sentía algo incomodo ya que él no dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos penetrantes que tenía, le parecía que hasta le podía leer la mente, pero eso era imposible. Edward sonrió al saber que lo estaba incomodando y miró a Bella siempre que estaba con ese chico se ponía muy contenta, quizás era porque le gustaba, meneó la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos, a Bella no le podía gustar Jacob, ella merecía algo mejor, alguien como él, soltó un bufido, pero en que estaba pensando, él es tío así que es algo imposible, tiene que buscarle alguien más bueno para ella, pero estaba seguro que Jacob no lo era.

La comida pasó lenta para Jacob ya que sentía cinco miradas clavadas en él penetrandole y poniéndole, le parecía algo raro que solo comieran ellos dos pero Bella le dijo que ellos ya habían comid en otro sitio, aunque no se lo terminó de creer, los cullen escondían algo y él lo iba a averiguar. Al terminar la comida salieron del restaurante sabía que ya se iban a despedir pero él quería pasar más tiempo con ella y a solas no con esos cinco mirando.

- bueno Jacob un placer haber contado con tu presencia- le dijo Emmet muy educado. Jacob rió con ironia ya que sabía que lo que le decía no era verdad.

- igualmente señor cullen.- Jacob vió la oportunidad de poder pasar mas rato con Bella así que se lanzo a por ella.- oye Bells quieres venir conmigo al cine? esque hacen una pelicula que me gustaría ver.- al decir eso sonrió al ver la cara de festidio que ponian los demás ya que él sabía que no les gustaba igual que ellos no le gustaban a él.

- oh claro que si- dijo ella muy contenta- mama verdad que me dejas?-- le dijo haciendole cara de puchero, así seguro que lo conseguía.

- vale esta bien pero luego nos llamas para que te vengamos a buscar- le dijo Rose, ya que donde vivían ellos solo se podía acceder en coche y Bella aun no conducía.

- no se preocupe, luego ya la llevaré yo a casa- le dijo Jake muy sonriente, lo había conseguido, ahora solo tenía que pensar en una película ya que en verdad no sabía ni lo que hechaban en el cine.

- gracias mama.- les dió un beso a cada uno y se giró hacia Jacob.- vamos?- él asintió con la cabeza- ok, adiós, hasta luego- les dijo con la mano y los dos se fueron dejándolos a los cinco parados en medio del centro comercial.

Que les ha parecido??

Ahora ya tiene 16, ya van a empezar a pasar mas cositas jeje

Dejen sus reviews!!

Un beso cuídense

leniiss


End file.
